


Wheeze

by technin



Series: Miraculous [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Félix has humor, Humor, Marinette is gonna fucking wheeze hard, Or Félix says something stupid but it's funny and true, Romeo and Juliet References, and Marinette laughs hard at everything when she's tired, shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technin/pseuds/technin
Summary: Tired Marinette is a Marinette that will laugh at anything.





	Wheeze

Alya has seen Marinette giggle around Félix, but she's only been positive it's because she's embarrassed. I mean, can she even imagine Félix having the capability of having a sense of humor? Of course not. 

But she can't judge Marinette and Félix's relationship.

When Alya got to class, surprisingly, Marinette was already in her seat, but when she saw Félix beside her, she only assumed that he dragged Marinette out of her bed early. Chuckling at the thought, Alya walked over to her boyfriend, giving him a greeting, "Hey, Nino," he looked up from his phone, and immediately smiled to her. "Hey, Al."

Alya looked past Nino and to the couple behind him, Marinette looked half asleep, but was listening to what Félix was saying. Alya smiled and looked back over to Nino. "Where Adrien?" She asked, glancing to the empty seat beside him. Nino gave a small shrug. "He should be here soon." He responded, getting a nod from Alya. Alya directed her attention back to the couple, curiously watching and listening to them converse.

"Wait, why does she kill herself?" Marinette asked, tiredly looking down to the book in his hands. Félix gave a small shrug. "She didn't exactly kill herself," he told her, closing the book on his thumb and looking at the back of the book. "This is a sad book." She muttered, getting a small snort from Félix. "It's a play, not exactly a book." He told her, flicking the book open. "And besides, this is basically twelve year olds relationships in a nutshell." Marinette stared a Félix for a second, then a snort fell from her lips.

"Wait," she cleared her throat, glancing up to Félix when he looked over to her. Her lips fell agape slightly when their eyes met, but she averted her eyes, only making him smile slightly in response. He turned his gaze back down to the book, letting her continue. "If she didn't kill herself, then how is it a tragedy?" Félix turned the page, scanning over the page, "She faked her death," he responded, flipping the page again. "Then when Romeo found her, he thought she was dead and killed himself to be with her." He glanced over to Marinette, her eyebrow twitched slightly as a confused look grew on her face, he looked back down to the book.

"When Juliet woke up, she saw that he was dead and couldn't bare to be without him, and then she killed herself." Marinette frowned, looking down to the desk as Félix looked over to her. "That's complicatedly stupid." She muttered, getting a small snort from him. "Uh-huh." He agreed, flipping the next page. "It's like a prank gone wrong." He mused, scanning over the page again. Marinette flicked her gaze over to him. "When you want to prank your parents but you end up killing yourself instead."

"Fits the new generations," he added, flipping the page. Marinette gave a tired giggle. Alya smiled at the two, gently rolling her eyes. "Looks like Elsa doesn't have a frozen heart after all," she mused, ignoring the unamused expression Félix gave her. "I'm not Elsa." He responded. Nino turned around, giving the blond a smile. "Just let it go, man." Félix rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny." He mused, looking back down to his book.

"If you're going to compare me to someone of that origin, I'd prefer Leonard Snart." Alya playfully rolled her eyes, sharing a glance with Nino. A choked noise slipped out of Marinette's throat. She cleared her throat, slightly leaned closer to Félix. "What did you say?" She asked, making the blond frown to her. "I'm not Elsa?" She shook her head. "No, no, after that." Félix glanced over to Alya who only shrugged. "Leonard Snart?"

"Snarfil?"

Félix furrowed his eyebrows. "What snarfil?- no-" Marinette snorted loudly, cutting the blond off. His eyes widened as she bursted out into loud laughter. "He--" she coughed loudly, leaned forward and clutched her stomach. "Snarfil!" She loudly repeated, making Félix's mouth fall open slightly. His lips twitched up slightly, but looked over to Alya who shared his confusion. "He- he said snarfil!" 

Félix watched as Marinette continued to laugh loudly, his concern for his girlfriend slowly growing. "I- I don't get it?" He muttered. "What's so funny about snarfil?" Marinette's laugh got cut off by a cough, before it resorted to a wheeze, making their eyes widen. Marinette fell back into Félix, her giggles not calming down. Félix glanced back up to Alya, hesitately putting his hands on her back. "Maybe it's like, her trigger word?" Alya suggested. She hummed, glancing off to the side. "Like cockatoo!" 

Félix's eyebrows furrowed. "Cockatoo?" He repeated, getting a loud cough from Marinette as she practically wheezed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what the fuck this is lmao.
> 
> I literally can't think of anything for Félix to say that's funny, it would be too out of his character if I were to put my own humor into this.
> 
> So I put snarfil lmao.
> 
> I swear, the word cockatoo used to make me laugh.
> 
> Sorry it sucks I'm tired, leave me be lmao 
> 
> Ya, night y'all


End file.
